


Thorough Interrogation

by thegirl20



Category: Suburban Shootout
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-02
Updated: 2013-02-02
Packaged: 2017-11-27 21:42:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/666802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegirl20/pseuds/thegirl20
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pam gets kidnapped with alarming regularity.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thorough Interrogation

“Don’t move.”  
  
Pam Draper froze. The muzzle of a revolver was pressed menacingly against the small of her back. Without making any sudden movements, she placed the jar of organic olives she’d been inspecting back on the shelf. Slowly, she turned her head to the side until she could see a familiar mane of blonde hair and a smug smirk.  
  
“Hello Pam, darling. We’re here to take you for a little drive,” Hilary drawled, Lillian suddenly appearing at her side.   
  
Lillian reached into her bag and snatched her mobile phone, shoving it into her own pocket. Pam said nothing, her lips forming a thin line. Lillian grasped her arm tightly and Hilary kept the concealed weapon trained on her back as they walked out of the shop.   
  
Once in the car-park they headed towards a blue transit van. Lillian opened the back doors and shoved Pam roughly forward.  
  
“Get in.”  
  
Pam glanced at the dirty floor and dim lighting, her lip curling in distaste.  
  
“There are no seatbelts. You drive like a maniac, I’ll be thrown about all over the place.”  
  
“Oh, I wouldn’t worry about that sweetie, you’ve got plenty ballast in your rump to keep you in place,” Hilary said with a wink.  
  
Pam pursed her lips but turned to climb into the awful vehicle, flinching when Hilary smacked the aforementioned rump. The door slammed shut behind her and she sat down on the wheel-arch in the dark to await her fate.  
  
*  
  
The journey was relatively smooth. The van drew to a halt and Pam gathered up her bag and waited. The door opened and the barrel of a gun poked in.  
  
“Put this on.”  
  
A blindfold was tossed onto the floor at her feet. She sighed, but obeyed. Lillian with a gun was not to be trifled with.   
  
Hands on both of her elbows helped her out of the van and led her into a building. It was warm and the floor was carpeted, but apart from that she had no idea where she was. They stopped walking and she heard Hilary’s voice.  
  
“You go and call Camilla, tell her it’s done. I’ll look after Pam.”  
  
The sound of a door closing and being locked.  
  
“For fuck’s sake, was there a need for the blindfold and all this rigmarole?” Pam asked, reaching up to take it off.  
  
Hilary’s hand stopped her.  
  
“Leave it on.”  
  
Then Hilary’s lips were on hers. Hot and demanding. She was propelled backwards until the back of her legs made contact with a hard surface and she felt herself falling. She wrenched her lips away, a cry escaping her throat. But she landed on a soft mattress with Hilary’s weight on top of her.  
  
Hilary’s fingers made light work of Pam’s jacket and blouse. Pam lay back, enjoying the attention being lavished on her breasts by Hilary’s mouth. A hand crept up, under her skirt and she opened her legs a little more. A tearing noise jerked her out of her haze. She immediately pushed the blindfold up and looked down at Hilary.  
  
“Did you just rip my tights?”  
  
“They were in the way.”  
  
“Jesus, Hilary, they were M&S!”  
  
“Look, you need to look like you were at least a little bit roughed up. Can’t have you trotting back to Barb looking all happy and shagged out, can we?”  
  
“As long as you don’t let Lillian do the ‘roughing up’ bit again. The last time cost me a fortune in dental-work.” Pam said, probing a filling with her tongue.  
  
Hilary eased herself back up Pam’s body so that her elbows were on either side of Pam’s head.  
  
“She did make quite a mess of that pretty face, didn’t she?”  
  
Pam nodded, her bottom lip sticking out.   
  
“Awwww, I’ll make sure you go home as flawless as you arrived here…well, at least in visible areas.”  
  
She confirmed this when she leaned down and bit the top of Pam’s breast, leaving a clear red welt. Pam yelped and swatted her.  
  
A knock on the door brought both of their heads up.  
  
“Hilary? Camilla says that she told you to kidnap  _Barbara_  this time.”  
  
Hilary turned to Pam wearing as innocent an expression as she could muster.  
  
“Oops. I must’ve got mixed up.”  
  
“What do you want me to tell her?” Lillian called.  
  
“Tell her I’m interrogating Pam for Barbara’s whereabouts. I’ll be done in an ho-“  
  
“Ahem,” Pam interrupted.  
  
“A few hours.”  
  
“Right.”  
  
Lillian’s footsteps faded down the hall. Hilary turned back to Pam and smiled.  
  
“Now, where were we?”  
  
“You were just about to interrogate me. Hard. And repeatedly.”  
  
Hilary raised an eyebrow.  
  
“Interrogation, eh? Well, I’ve started so I’ll finish,” she said, slipping her hand back up Pam’s skirt.  
  
Pam smiled.  
  
“I hope it’s a starter for ten.”


End file.
